


Bubbles

by Senket



Series: Melody [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senket/pseuds/Senket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Greg have a little heart to heart regarding Sherlock. They may be a little drunk. ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

Going to the pub with Doctor Lestrade quickly became a thrice-weekly occurrence, but he couldn’t remember them getting this thoroughly smashed. It wasn’t even a particularly special day. But of course getting drunk usually meant that John’s tongue got far looser than usual, and he was only really thinking about one thing lately. (Greg didn’t seem surprised.)

“Is he even interested in anything but his music?”

“Your music?” he smirked over the edge of his lager, eyes twinkling with mirth.

“I’m barely even a three on the Kinsey Scale,” John lamented with a groan, hot cheek pressed against the slick tabletop. “Why him of all people?”

“Oh, it’s a Holmes family trait. They suck you in and by the time you notice you’re already fucked- well.” Lestrade smirked, looking lecherous as he licked condensation from the rim of his glass. “I meant it figuratively, but...”

John glared. “You’re pissed.”

“So’re you,” he answered cheekily, giggling at John’s glower. “The point remains. Sherlock Holmes is difficult but worth it.”

“Yeah?” he shot back, grumpy, staring at Lestrade through his pint of blond beer. “Then why aren’t you with Sherlock?”

“Alright. Imagine conducting an orchestra with Sherlock on first violin. Got it? Good. Now imagine doing that while you’re in a relationship with Sherlock. Best of luck, yea?”

“Huh.” John blinked rapidly, dazed. Strange thought, that. He frowned after a moment, peering up to watch Lestrade swallow down his lager. “But how did it end?”

The man shrugged, setting down the glass with a loud clink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “That was when we first met. After a while his enchantment with my professional skill vanished, I started noticing his actual character and... well.” He cocked his head to the side, swaying forward slightly as he mulled it over. “We weren’t really compatible after all. Romantically, I mean.” He grinned that lecherous smile again; John rolled his eyes.

“Didn’t think you were gay, though.”

Greg chuckled, leaning heavily on the table as he climbed to his feet, intending to get another round. “Only one woman for me, Doctor Watson.”

“Your mother?”

“Got it in one.”

John watched the man tumble away, thoughts flickering back to Sherlock’s long body and unique face, all alien angles and feline eyes, Byronic nose and shaped lips, dark fringe curling across a smooth forehead. Him and Greg, really?

He tried to picture it and got distracted by the image of Sherlock Holmes, violin dangling from his fingers as he stretched back against a chaise, all luxury, vest and tuxedo shirt draped open, bow tie unknotted and baring his throat as he leaned his head back, sighing in pleasure. Fuck.


End file.
